Gertrud (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Gertrud= |-|Anthony= |-|Adelbert= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Summary Gertrud is a villain of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime and manga series. She is a witch born from negative emotions, who loves roses more than anything else; in fact, her barrier is full of them. She uses humans' life energy to feed her roses and hates humans entering her barrier. Her minions are Anthony and Adelbert. She and her barrier are presented in a surreal manner with bizarre cut-and-paste-style photo collages. She also seems to like mustaches as both of her minions have some. Her "body" has parts from a butterfly, and butterflies are seen in her barrier at many points. Gertrud is also the first witch met by Madoka, Mami and Sayaka. She can be considered one of the most iconic witches, making an appearance in the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime and manga, Homura Tamura, Homura's Revenge, Magia Record, Grief Syndrome, Madoka Portable, Madoka Online and The Battle Pentagram. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Gertrud Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Rose garden witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Flight, Malevolence, Large Size (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Scissor Protusion and Scissor Proficiency (Can generate scissors from her body and use them to cut her enemy to pieces), Burrowing (Can evade enemies' attacks going underground), Insect Manipulation, Vine Generation, Vine Manipulation, Spike Projection, Bell Mimicry and Vibration Manipulation w/ her minion Adelbert (Can sound a warning bell to release shockwaves that can damage the enemy), Energy Manipulation and Danmaku w/ her familiars Anthony (Can shoot multiple energy blasts at once), Poison Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Can poison her opponents and bind them), Damage Reduction (Can decrease the damage inflicted by enemies' blast attacks), Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Absorption, Invisibility (A witch can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Portal Creation and BFR (Can create a portal to bring people inside her barrier), Summoning (Can summon her familiars Anthony and Adelbert), Curse Manipulation, Body Control. Resistance to the followings: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Created and controlled a labyrinth containing a sun in episode 2 and a starry sky in episode 1) Speed: FTL, likely MFTL+ (Can dodge Mami's bullets and keep up with her) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Kyoko Sakura, whom blocked Oktavia's wheels) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of Meters w/ her scissors and her vines. Interstellar w/ her barrier. Standard Equipment: Grief Seed Intelligence: Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''None notable Gallery Gertrud1.jpg|Gertrud in the Production Note. gertrud2.jpg|Gertrud in the official guidebook "You Are Not Alone". gertrud3.jpg|Gertrud's sketches. gertrud4.jpg|Gertrud's barrier. gertrud5.JPG|Gertrud's familiars. gertrud6.png|Gertrud's poster for promoting Ultimate Madoka's event. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4